Ocean Blue
by DuplicatedAndro
Summary: A shady figur from Fly's past sends everything into trouble. Perri is trying to hide her dwindling health. Bec is suffering at the hands of a hidden enemy. Fly is only just hanging on. And Heath is trying to tell Fly how he feels. Complicated? Hell yes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ocean Blue.**

**A Blue Water High Fic.**

**Pairings: HeathFly, MattPerri, EdgeBec, JoeAnna.**

Chapter 1.

Fly stared out at the ocean, watching as the waves rolled in. She sighed and let the wind play through her hair, blowing it into her face. Everything was different now. Should she stay at Solar Blue? Or run as fast as she could? That phone call she had been dreading had come yesterday. So far Fly hadn't slept.

She hadn't told Heath, or Anna. Nor had she told Edge. She and Anna were close, almost like best friends. She could tell Heath anything. Edge was like an older brother to her, they had met before whilst she and her family were on holidays on the Gold Coast. She and Edge could talk for ages, she didn't trust as much as she trusted Heath but she still trusted him. Thinking back on it she wondered why she hadn't told Edge about _him. _

'Stupid!' she said. 'Absolutely idiotic!'

She sat down in the sand, pushing her feet into the sand. Finally she reached up a hand and pushed the hair out from her eyes.

'Someone's an early riser'

Fly looked up. Matt was standing there, clad in board shorts and thongs. She faked a smile and gestured to the sand next to her. He lowered himself gingerly into the sand.

'I couldn't sleep' she confessed.

'Worried about mid-terms?' Matt questioned, raising an eyebrow. He knew Fly was a hard worker and often stressed about tests.

'I guess so' Fly said. Instantly she felt sick about her lie.

'You don't sound so sure' Matt pressed.

'I'm fine Matt' Fly said and grinned, fake again. 'Really, just mid-terms'

'If you're sure' Matt said and then smiled 'Hey come one lets get back'

'Why?' Fly asked.

'Well I don't know about you but I'd rather have an edible breakfast than something that Dean Edgely calls _food_' Matt said, making one of his rare jokes. He held out his hand, pulling Fly to her feet.

The two teens made their way back up the beach towards the house. Fly turned to Matt suddenly.

'You won't tell Heath or Edge will you?' she asked.

'Huh?'

'About my not sleeping well' Fly said, sounding panicked. 'It's just Heath will get sick with worry and Edge will give me a lecture'

'Why would Edge lecture you? I didn't think you two were that close' Matt said, confused.

'We're old friends. I met him on the Gold Coast about two years ago' Fly explained.

'What?! You mean you two were like –'

'Ewww! No way Matt!' Fly cried. She knew this was how people would react, which is why she and Edge had decided to keep their relationship one of mutual respect. He respected her anyways, after the time she flogged him out of the water on the Gold Coast.

'Good. You had me worried there' Matt said starting off again ''Coz I thought Edge was into Bec'

'Oh he is' Fly said, grinning. 'He's head over heels. He just won't admit it'

'Speaking of head over heels' Matt began, kicking up some sand. 'What's with you and Heath?'

Fly blushed. 'What's with you and Perri?' she retaliated.

Matt flushed. 'Nothing' he said 'But I want there to be' he added softly.

'So what's holding you back?' Fly asked.

'I dunno. Maybe it's because she has status, you know. I'm just the surfer grommet who knows everything. She can do so much –'

'Shut up Matt! You're a great guy! Perri would be lucky to have you! You have a chance with her!' Fly cried. 'Not like me. I have no chance with Heath!'

'Now it's my turn to say shut up. Fly you're a great girl. You have a wicked sense of humour and Heath does care about you. It's written all over his face' Matt said.

'I guess we're just two very confused people aren't we?' Fly asked sheepishly.

'Yeah' Matt agreed 'It's a Saturday. Let's hit the waves I think, free time!'

Fly grinned. 'I bags the biggest one!'

-xox-

'So' Perri said, as she tied up her hair 'Did you guys finish that assignment for Geography?'

'What assignment?' Edge asked, jumping from foot to foot.

Fly rolled her eyes. Trivial things such as school assignments meant nothing to surf-obsessed, hyper active Edge. Heath had his camera out, filming her.

'Hey Fly, give us the lowdown on the break' Heath grinned.

Fly flicked back her hair and smiled the fake one she had used on Matt. Said teenager was strapping his board to ankle.

'Good break this morning. Waves are cranking in. Three to five feet. Easy stuff' Fly stated.

'Excellent' Bec commented, smiling widely. She didn't notice Edge smile in her direction as she did so. Totally oblivious.

'I say we just have fun. No pulling any idiot tricks right guys?' Matt said, his eyes raking over Edge then Perri. With Perri's diabetes being discovered Matt was determined to make sure she didn't get hurt.

'Yes _Simmo_' Perri said sarcastically and took off into the surf.

Matt looked wounded. He stood stock still as the others ran past him. Fly paused and put a small hand on his upper arm.

'Don't worry about her. She's just – Perri' she muttered.

Matt turned to her and smiled. 'Come on' he said 'Let's catch some waves'

Minutes later all of Solar Blue surf team were carving up waves, cheering and screaming with fun. Heath did a hand stand on his board and Edge dunked Bec.

'Thanks a lot Edge!' she cried.

'No problem' Edge winked.

Fly grinned. Bec couldn't see that Edge's mucking around in her presence was his way of flirting. She was oblivious. She thought he didn't like her back. Boy was she wrong.

'Hey Fly'

Fly turned on her board and saw Heath, straddling his own. He was grinning all over his face. 'What?' she asked.

'You okay? You like quite pale' Heath said, concern in his deep brown eyes.

'Yeah just mid-terms, you know' Fly replied.

'Tell me about it' Anna's German accent cut in. 'You think you guys have it tough. In Germany we had lots of small tests not these larger ones'

'Relax Anna, you'll be fine' came a male voice.

'_Joe!' _Anna cried and turned around on her board.

Joe was paddling out towards them. He reached Anna and kissed her cheek. 'What's happening guys?'

'Surfing, what else?' Edge put in, grinning happily.

Bec took off suddenly on the next wave, a solid three footer. She carved it up, putting some of pent up energy into it. Joe watched her, smiling with pride at his sister's skill. But when Bec returned she was scowling.

'What's the matter?' Perri asked, flicking her wet hair back so that Matt copped a face full of sea water.

'We've got company, from Paddle Wave Surf Academy' Bec informed them.

The only person who reacted was Joe. He frowned, his face full of anger. Fly furrowed her brow, confused. 'What's so bad about them?' she asked Bec.

'They hate us, coz they think they're better than us' Bec snapped.

Edge snorted. 'Exactly' Joe put in 'Every time we're in a surf meet with them, the result is blood shed'

Perri winced. They all stared at the beach where a group of teenagers were waxing their boards. Fly shook her head. Heath looked slightly peeved. Edge looked content, ready for a challenge.

'Guys when they get out here, just ignore them. Especially Ashley Greene and Kyle Lowe. Ashley is the blonde girl and Kyle is the heavy built one. They're trouble, both of them'

Fly's stomach flipped over. '_Kyle Lowe?_' she asked hoarsely. _There's no way, _she thought wildly.

'Yeah' Joe said, grinding his teeth in anger. Anna put a hand on his arm and he seemed to calm down a little.

'You know him?' Edge asked, instantly worried by the look on Fly's face, which had gone pale and stricken.

'By rep' Fly said, recovering herself. She mustn't let anything slip.

'Oh yeah?' Matt said 'What's his deal'

'He's an aggressive, arrogant –' Fly trailed off.

'Son-of-a-bitch' Bec finished.

'Bec!' Joe snapped.

'What?! It's true' Bec informed them 'He snakes everyone's waves. He's always up in your face even if you're a girl. He's _disgusting. _Thinks all girls should worship him'

'Can't see why' Edge said bluntly 'He's got the face of a guy who's run head first into a brick wall'

'Let's head in' Bec sighed 'Before this gets ugly'

As Fly ran up the beach a minute later she looked steadfastly in the other direction. She swore she heard Kyle Lowe mutter 'Run, run, run little Fly' under his breath. It was hard to stop herself from vomiting right there and then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ocean Blue.**

**A Blue Water High Fic.**

**Pairings: HeathFly, MattPerri, EdgeBec, JoeAnna.**

Chapter 2.

'Come on Perri, what's the matter with him?' Bec demanded.

Fly grinned and watched, as she lay on Perri's bed upside down, as Bec and Perri argued. Anna was there too, leafing through a surfing magazine. They were having a girl talk. Fly liked it because she actually felt like she was fitting in at these times.

'He's so immature!' Perri cried, throwing her hands up as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Peter Holler, one of the better looking guys at Blue Water High, had asked Perri out for milkshakes and she had declined. Much to the shock of Bec, who had grown up with the guy.

'I agree there but he's a great guy!' Bec added.

'He's just –'

'Not like Matt' Anna finished mildly, still staring at her magazine.

Perri rounded on her. She looked shocked, and denial plastered her face.

'For the last time Matt and I do not have a thing!' she hissed.

Anna, Bec and Fly exchanged glances. '_Denial' _they sang in unison.

Perri opened her mouth to say what was on her mind when the door was flung open. It was Edge, clad only in board shorts causing Bec to flush pink.

'Hey guys Simmo and Deb want us downstairs, some meeting' Edge said, shrugging his shoulders.

'Right Edge, we're coming' Fly said, making preparations to get up.

'What were you doing upside down?' he asked confused.

'Getting a new perspective on life' she said as she led the way down the stairs.

'So Edge did you really not do the Geography assignment?' Bec wanted to know.

'Nah I did it'

Bec coughed. Edge looked mock wounded. Then they burst into laughter.

~.x.~

'Simmo you really can't be serious!' Bec cried.

'Come on now Bec, be reasonable' Deb intervened.

'Be _reasonable?_ Simmo you know what happens every time we surf against them!'

The whole gang stared at Simmo, glares plastered to their faces. Actually Anna and Fly were more grimacing. Simmo had just told them that the next surf meet would be against Paddle Wave.

'Simmo I agree with Bec' Edge put in suddenly 'Those guys were glaring at us like they wanted to kill us or something this morning'

'Joe told us that the result is always bloodshed when we surf against them' Anna said, looking worried.

'Be that as it may this is part of your contract' Simmo said 'You guys must compete in every contest of the season'

Bec folded her arms, looking defiant. 'Not only do they hate us but there are eight of them! _Eight._ Simmo we only have seven surfers'

'Well if one of you can convince Joe to help us out we'll be right' Simmo said, then left.

Bec cried in disgust and sat down on a chair. 'Can't believe them' she muttered.

'So whose gonna ask Joe?' Perri asked 'No way am I doing it'

'Yeah he'll look at us like we're crazy' Heath said.

'Anna's the only one who has a chance' Matt put in rationally.

Anna smiled gently. 'I hate it when you guys do this' she remarked.

~.x.~

'No way!'

'Come on Joe! Why not?' Anna demanded of her boyfriend.

'Do I look like I want my face rearranged by a bunch of surfer grommets who hate our guts?' Joe snapped.

Anna frowned. 'I don't like it either but we really could use your help! We could loose our contracts if we don't surf'

'I won't'

'Yeah because you don't have one!' Anna cried, throwing her hands up into the air 'Did you ever consider that maybe Bec and I could use your help?'

'Look Anna I'm sorry but maybe you could find someone else' Joe said, looking really apologetic.

Anna's frown deepened. 'You're the best one for the job' she said softly 'You should have had my place, you were good enough'

Joe ran his hands over his head. 'Anna' he began.

'I can't believe it, the guy who challenged me to surf the Gallows scared of a few surfers'

Joe stared at her. Anna sighed heavily and turned to leave. Joe swore under his breath. 'Anna' he said 'Wait'

Anna rounded on him. 'For what Joe? To tell me you're sorry' she snapped.

'No' he said, stepping closer to her. 'To tell you that, even though I'll regret it, I'll do it'

Anna grinned like a loony. 'You mean it?'

'Yeah I guess so'

Anna crashed her lips against his. Joe smiled into it and lifted her up and swung her around a bit. 'You so owe me though' he said when they broke apart.

'For sure' she replied before he claimed her lips again.

~.x.~

' He's said he'll do it' Anna told the others later that evening.

Heath sighed with relief. 'That's one disaster averted'

'Disaster?' Fly wanted to know, she was sitting next to Heath. Her hair was lying over his shoulder. Heath could smell her shampoo, it was making him sleepy. She really was beautiful when her hair was down. Trying to put her out of his mind he answered her question.

'Well I don't know about the rest of you but I feel like there are holes in the back of my head where that big guy Kyle Lowe was staring at me' Heath added 'He looks lethal'

Fly nodded weakly. Edge looked at her from under his lashes, noticing the change in her behaviour when Heath mentioned Lowe. He frowned.

'He is _lethal_' Perri replied.

Matt nodded and then Bec spoke up. 'Look guys I think we should not take any major risks out there okay?' she bit her lip.

'Yeah we don't have to prove anything to anyone' Heath added.

But as they all trooped upstairs to bed Fly muttered. 'That's what you guys think'


End file.
